


would you run away with me?

by dryadfiona



Series: tell me when you need me [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/pseuds/dryadfiona
Summary: Chloe has something planned.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield, Rachel Amber/Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Series: tell me when you need me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616788
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	would you run away with me?

Rachel wakes up with her face pressed into Max's shoulder. It's not especially comfortable, but it's warm, even if the stench of chlorine from her hair is almost overwhelming. She's just resolved to cuddle up and go back to sleep when Chloe's climbed back into the bed.

"Where'd you go?" Rachel asks sleepily, reaching over their sleeping girlfriend to pull Chloe closer.

Chloe goes easily. "Just to wake and bake."

"Without me?" Rachel asks, mock-offended, expecting an eye roll.

Chloe flushes. "Sorry."

And _now_ Rachel's curious. She's not awake enough to feel like prying, especially since she's sure whatever it is is harmless, or as harmless as a Chloe Price scheme gets. "Mmkay."

Chloe smiles at her, and Rachel falls back asleep and forgets the whole thing.

* * *

After eating too many pancakes and too much bacon, they head back towards Blackwell for Max's English class and Rachel's TA job and Chloe's already-fading resolve to not thoroughly trounce Warren in science class. Rachel walks Max to her classes, now, because she can, and she likes the way her girlfriend's freckles look when she blushes. They say goodbye to Chloe with kisses.

"Was it just me," Max asks, "or was Chloe acting a little weird this morning?"

"Not just you," Rachel says. "Asking about what we're doing next weekend as if I have _any_ idea what's going on."

"You say that as if you didn't spend a hundred hours on your bullet journal," Max teases.

"But then I forgot about it," Rachel says.

"That's...not a good thing, Rachel--"

"Disagree," Rachel says, just to be contrarian. "Anyway, what do you think her plan is? I'm guessing a concert."

"She'd have just taken us to the concert day of," Max says. "And bought tickets that day, too."

Rachel remembers Chloe, sixteen, finding flyers for parties and raves and protests in LA, months away, excitedly talking about how they could go as soon as they got out of this hellhole. Chloe hasn't been like that lately, or even since Max has been back from Seattle, which makes sense--she doesn't feel this overwhelming need to escape anymore. Hell, Rachel feels more grounded herself.

"Hm," Rachel says, because she doesn't want to put that whole mess into words. "See you, Max."

Max blinks in surprise, realizing they've made it to her English class. Rachel bites back a grin. "Oh. See you later."

Rachel laughs and presses a kiss to her cheek, pretending she doesn't notice how Juliet glances back at them curiously. Not in a reporter way, for once, which is fun.

TAing is dull. It was more fun back in the fall, when the teachers would tell her anything, fooled by her trusting smile and promise of secrecy. She's sure they don't _know_ she blabbed everything to Chloe, but Chloe's hyper-protectiveness after the whole Jefferson fiasco means that teachers are a little more wise to her tricks.

_i'm bored >:(_

_NO EMOJI_

_why isn't max here she's nicer to me :(((_

_u know max doesnt text in class_ _anymore_

_after ms grant talked to her about how disappointed she was_

_god we're dating a dork huh!!!_

Chloe doesn't reply, and Rachel frowns at her phone. She eventually goes back to work, albeit reluctantly, and by the time next class (cancelled indefinitely) rolls around, she's in a pretty good position to not have to do homework this next weekend. 

(If that helps with whatever Chloe's plan is, it's purely coincidental.)

* * *

Rachel's sitting in between Chloe's legs, both facing Max's new TV and holding controllers. Chloe is resting her controller on Rachel, which is both not comfortable and extremely rude, but Rachel's kicking her _ass_ , so she doesn't feel the need to fight her about it. She can feel the rumble of Chloe's irritated grumbling where she has her back resting against her chest.

"I'm trying to do homework, guys," Max says plaintively.

"You are _so_ cute," Chloe says, glancing away from the screen for a second, if the way her kart drifts off the track is any indicator. Rachel presses her advantage, winning by a landslide. "You're the worst, Rachel."

"Love you, babe," Rachel says. Chloe gently smacks her with the controller. "Sorry, Max."

"It's okay," Max says with a sigh. "Chemistry is _not_ my strong suit."

Chloe perks up. "Can I work on it?"

"That's _cheating_ , Price," Rachel teases. Chloe slightly-less-gently smacks her with the controller.

"If it'll help me not fail out of school, I'm okay with that," Max says, and Chloe laughs. 

Rachel watches the pair of them, leaning into each other's space, smiling softly at each other even when the other's not looking. The childlike excitement Chloe gets when solving a problem, the tenderness in Max's gaze, the way their legs tangle up.

She's well and truly in love. She doesn't know if she'll be able to say that anytime soon, long-forgotten anxiety rearing its ugly head whenever she thinks about it, but. They'll let her take her time. She trusts them enough for that.

Chloe's phone vibrates next to her.

"You got a text," Rachel says.

"Can you check and see if it's Joyce?" Chloe asks, not taking her eyes off the worksheet in front of her, idly twirling a pencil between her fingers.

Rachel grabs the phone and checks.

_Roadtrippers: Coupons for your planned trip to Portland--read email for exclusive offers!_

"Portland?" Rachel says, confused. Chloe whips around to grab her phone quickly enough that Max scoots a little away from her.

"Don't worry about it," Chloe says, with supremely unconvincing disinterest.

Max and Rachel exchange a look. 

"Is that why you asked us what we're planning next weekend?" Max asks, gentler than Rachel would.

"No," Chloe says, even more unconvincing.

"Chloe," Rachel says. "Come on."

Chloe gives up. "I kind of had a surprise trip planned for you guys."

"Babe," Rachel says, inexorably fond. "That's so sweet."

Chloe makes a face.

"That's punk rock," Rachel corrects.

Chloe makes another, equally annoyed face.

"It's very you," Max says. "It's perfect."

"Don't you mean priceless?" Rachel interjects before Chloe can respond. Her girlfriends groan in unison.

"Anyway," Chloe says, and the blush on her cheeks is _adorable_. "Are you? Free next weekend, I mean."

"Well," Max says. "I'm probably going to be hanging out with my girlfriends, but--"

"Shut _up_ , Max," Chloe says, pulling her into a hug. Max laughs and hugs her back, and Rachel decides to join in, because these are her closest friends and the--if not _the_ loves of her life, somewhere up there.

"We can go to Powell's," Max says, excited.

"We can get tattoos," Rachel counters.

"Strip clubs?"

Rachel laughs, delighted, excited, even as Max says something mildly annoyed and mostly happy. Chloe's smile is radiant, and the rest of the night passes in whispered daydreams about souvenirs and tourist traps.


End file.
